


Heat

by mznaughty01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Barebacking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knights - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Alpha and Omega.</p><p>They were the beginning and the end.</p><p>They were <i>fated</i> to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on my last story, A Claim to Stake. That one was a one shot, but it did get my muse working in a somewhat different/somewhat similar direction. So this is another historical with A/B/O added in, but medieval this time, which is a time period I've wanted to write for quite some time now. A little more plot to this one, but still just a PWP at heart.
> 
> Warnings for OOC, although nothing I write is really in character. Also, this fic is half crack, so don't take it too seriously for the usage of modern words and turns of phrases and whatnot ;-)
> 
> ETA - I played around a little with the generalizations normally applied to Alphas and Omegas in A/B/O fics because I figured, why not?

The battle had raged long and had been hard fought, a vicious melee which ended with the lives of all enemies forfeited. From the dawn of the day, which had brought with it the screech of unsheathed claws scraping across shields that were useless, followed soon after by the sound of choked off, gurgling screams, it had never once been in question as to who would emerge the victor.

Because Sir Derek Hale and the contingent he oversaw were knights of The Most Ancient and The Most Noble Order of Lycanth. Derek was the Alpha of his contingent, a position higher than the rank in other orders of Knight Bachelor as he led his troops under his own banner rather than under the banner of a liege lord. Derek was more so the equal of a Knight Banneret, in that flying his own colors meant it was not his _duty_ to lead his Betas into the fight of another that they truly did not care about over land, broken oaths, switched allegiances or religion, but his _choice_ as to which conflicts they involved themselves in. The deciding factors oftentimes came down to morals, the amount of money to be paid and the vastness of the spoils to be had.

All in all, Lycanths were considered by most in the land to be the lowest of the low when it came to mercenaries. They were sneered at because of the wolf blood that flowed through all of their veins, since the day of each of their births, and because it resulted in their unhumanlike, packlike formation with Alphas as the natural leaders and Betas falling into line as their followers. They were looked down upon because of that difference and also because they were much more ferocious and brutal in battle than other knights.

But ferocity and brutality were requirements. For a Lycanth, there was no such thing as the acceptance of defeat. They would rather fight to the death than to retreat and live another day as a poxed coward. It was well known to all Lycanths that honor in death could only be had by entering the afterlife as a proud warrior felled by a worthy opponent’s sword or as a warrior taken by old age after having fought long and hard for a lifetime.

And Lycanths _were_ honorable. To the point they applied the code of chivalry equally to all. Other knights only applied the code to those of noble birth and would leave burnt and pillaged towns in their wake that were full of the ghosts of dead men and the tears of raped women with bellies full of unasked for babes. Those knights never lived a single day in fear of reprisal for their actions because such was only to be expected.

That is where the true difference existed when it came to Lycanths. Because Derek would run through one of his own Betas himself, or all of them if need be, if they ever participated in such vile, disgusting acts against peasants and other innocents, as would any Alpha worth his weight in salt.

Which just all served to rile up Derek’s anger now as he strode through the village located inside the exterior, fortified walls of Montero Keep. The bodies of the knights beholden to the late lord of the manor littered the ground right alongside the bloody, battered bodies of Lord Argent himself and his treacherous, deadly daughter, Kate.

Argent's serfs were acclimated to lives full of hardships which oft culminated in their gruesome deaths or murders. The Argents had both been known for their cruel, capricious natures and the horrors they'd caused were reflected in the underfed, half-crazed appearance of the dirty men, women and children who cowered in the shadows of the open doorways of their straw huts, watching Derek with wariness as he passed by.

It had been the Argents who'd threatened their very lives on a daily basis, but it was Derek and the other Lycanths present, who had freed them all, who scared them. Truly, the irony was not lost on Derek.

Scott’s soft, soothing voice carried on the blowing breeze and Derek’s eyes sought out his Beta, who was sitting on the ground under the shade of a tree, his back supported by the thick trunk behind him. In his arms, he held a girl gathered close to his chest. Matted brown haired, slight of form and with eyes that blazed with a staggering, intense mixture of sadness and understanding, she was a pretty little thing.

She was also Argent’s granddaughter. Taken by force from her parents years ago, for reasons unknown, and by a person unknown until now, and going by the looks of her, treated no better than the villagers.

The right thing to do would be to return Allison to her father. Her mother had passed away some months ago now, so Chris Argent would be overjoyed and would welcome her home.

But Derek would leave the decision to her.

Because she was still the only child of a Baron and would soon be married off by her father in a match of his choice and to his benefit to ensure there were heirs to pass his land and titles onto. And after what she’d been through, which Derek could only guess at, she deserved to have a little control over her life, even if it was unheard of for a human woman to have such power over her own destiny.

More importantly, if Derek wasn’t mistaken, he was willing to bet Allison was as taken with Scott as Scott was with her. There was an undeniable spark between them. A mating was probably in their very near future, most likely that very night, and offspring would come not too long after. They would be half Lycanth, but Derek suspected that Lord Argent would come to one day love them, after overcoming his initial revulsion, because they would also be half Allison.

Fast approaching footsteps sounded from the direction of the keep. Derek halted his journey to reach the fire pit under construction by Jackson, Boyd and Laura and turned to face Isaac. Who was alone. When he shouldn’t be. He had been sent on a very specific errand, by Derek, that required him to return with a second person in tow.

Isaac was tall and well built, and had serious tendencies towards extreme violence while in battle, went a little beserk just like his father always had before he’d come to his bloody demise at the end of an ax, but aside from Scott, who was preoccupied at the moment, Derek placed the most trust in Isaac of all his Betas, even those related to him by blood with the exception of Laura. Isaac had always proven himself to be trustworthy and reliable. Therefore, if he did not have the Stilinski boy with him, there had to be a damn good reason as to why.

There had _better_ be a damn good reason as to why.

Derek waited for Isaac, his eyebrows hiking high on seeing his uncle exit the castle in just as much of a rush. Peter never rushed. Anywhere.

He’d even arrived late to this morning’s battle ( _I got here in enough time to incapacitate Daddy Basket-Cockle for you and to also take out his Baby Harlot, didn’t I?_ ).

“Derek,” Isaac said on reaching him, the tone of his voice frenzied. “I—”

“Do not have the Stilinski boy with you,” Derek interrupted. “I sent you to collect him.”

“You did and I was going to, but then—”

“I’ll explain,” Peter cut him off, coming up behind Isaac and stopping at his side.

Sighing, Derek’s gaze shifted from Isaac’s concerned face to Peter’s carefully blank one. “Explain what?”

Isaac tried to inject, “Lord Stilinski—”

“ _Why_ ,” Peter said in a soft voice, “are you still talking? In fact, _why_ are you still here? I see Erica over round yonder. She looks rather terrifying and you, dear lad, should go let her terrorize you. Or _I_ will. Later. When you least expect it. Probably while you’re _asleep_.”

Face drained of all color, Isaac hurried off in Erica’s direction, but when she flashed her teeth at him in a blood soaked grin, he changed course. Isaac enjoyed the highs of a good fight while _in_ it, while Erica enjoyed it all day long and long into the night until Boyd finally fucked it out of her.

When Peter placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, Derek shrugged it off, then demanded, “Explain.”

“Well, it seems there was a very minor detail that Lord Stilinski neglected to mention when he hired us to come save his damsel-in-distress of a boy from the evil, boy-napping Argents.”

“Such as?”

“Maybe it would be better for you to just come see for yourself?” Peter was halfway back to the arched doorway of the castle before the question was all the way out of his mouth.

Left with no other options, and with no clear answers, Derek had no choice but to follow.

*

The minor detail Lord Stilinski had neglected to mention, apparently, was that his son was shy.

Or, at least, that’s what Derek gleaned from Peter’s suggestion to _Take it easy with him, alright? He’s a little bashful. A real wilting flower is this one here._ as he’d pushed Derek into the interior of a cavernous library with a forceful shove to the back. Derek walked further into the room, which was filled with the overpowering smell of old, decayed paper and rows upon rows of shelves filled top to bottom with books.

It wasn’t until he’d gone several steps that the _other_ smell smacked him in the face.

Stronger than the odor of all the books combined. More powerful than the stench of death that wafted all through the castle, although all the bodies were now outside awaiting burial by fire.

On hearing the click of the library door closing behind him, Derek spun around to face that direction. And he instantly understood.

Peter’s words of caution had not been for Derek.

_They had been for the Stilinski boy._

The Stilinski boy who was naked. His long, graceful limbs were on full display. _All_ of him was on full display. Brown eyes that were glassy, yet bright nonetheless. A face artistically dotted over with moles. Broad shoulders, tapered waist and his sweet handful of a pretty cock, sweet lord, _his sweet handful of a pretty cock_.

All right there for Derek to appreciate.

And the aroma...the sweet, heavenly aroma was coming _from_ him.

Christ on the cross, the boy wasn’t shy, far from it, he was an _Omega in heat._

“I’m Stiles,” he said, stepping forward, away from the library's sole exit. He drug his tongue over his bottom lip, causing it to glisten when hit by the rays of the setting sun that streamed in through the glass of the windows. Then he smiled, the upward tilt of his lush mouth transforming his face into an expression of pure, unadulterated hunger. And _want_.

Derek ran.

There was no thought as to where he was going to go, no plans, he only knew he had to escape. He’d managed about two steps before a weight landed on his back and arms wrapped tight around his neck, as tight as those of a monkey (which, yes, Derek knew how it felt to be strangled by a monkey as Peter kept one as a pet, not because he was fond of the damned thing, but because he was fond of its penchant for attacking Derek anytime Derek came near the hellish beast). Determined to still keep going, Derek—

Fell to the stone floor, face first, when Stiles kicked the back of his knees, the little shit riding him the entire way down.

Omegas contained a preternatural strength, a strength not unlike that of an Alpha, so Derek wasn’t surprised to find himself flipped over and staring up at Stiles who now straddled him. Extremely rare creatures, because most humans would never engage in an act of intimacy with a Lycanth to begin with, Omegas were the result of Lycanth being completely cleansed from a bloodline that had been mostly human for some time. It took decades of marriages to humans only and the resulting almost human issue for an Omega to form. And when an Omega did, they were always male, just as an Alpha was always a male, rendering procreation between them an impossibility.

They were Alpha and Omega.

They were the beginning and the end.

They were _fated_ to be together.

Which had never stopped Derek from avoiding Omegas in the past. Actually, he’d only ever come across one other before, an unpleasant individual by the name of Matt. But Matt’s cruel streak had been so massive, Derek had noticed it from afar and formed an instant aversion to Omegas as a whole as he’d ordered his contingent to pack up quick and be ready to depart town by no later than midday.

But this Omega on top of Derek now seemed to be different than Matt. Stiles seemed to be less about setting flea-ridden, miserable mongrels on fire and more about talking.

Nonstop.

“Oh, my God,” he moaned out as he pushed Derek’s doublet up and both his stockings and underpants down at the same time, all easily accessible as Derek had shed his chainmail and surcoat soon as he'd ascertained victory to be his. Once Derek’s cock was out, Stiles immediately slid his wet ass down it. “Oh, my God, yes, yes, yes, I _need_ this, I need this so bad. You can have all of my lands and castles and wealth and I don't actually have any of those things, but my father does and I'm sure he'll share, and I’ve been in heat for _ages_ and I have no idea why Lord Antediluvian even took me to begin with, well, I do know, because I think he was fascinated with me being an Omega as he was very insistent about trying to stick his old prick inside of—”

A growl escaped Derek as his hands landed on Stiles’s hips and his fingers pressed deep into the pale, tender flesh there. This mating was happening. And that meant Stiles was _his_ , now and forevermore.

“That’s exactly what _I_ said. He never got very far, think I scared him off that time I threatened to bite his dick off if he pulled it out in front of me ever again, and do you know how many times I pointed out to him that him fucking me would accomplish absolutely nothing but frustration because he lacked the proper anatomy to satisfy my heat and how many times I also pointed out that he had children older than I am, although Kate is more of a she-bitch straight from the depths of hell than an actual person, and she definitely isn't a child, so please tell me that you killed her, too, as well as grandkids the _same age as me_ and, oh, my god, Allison, is she okay? Please, please, please tell me that she’s okay.”

How Stiles expected Derek to actually focus on the slew of words which left his mouth, much less answer any questions, was beyond Derek’s comprehension. He was completely focused on how tight Stiles felt around him, how the heat caused Derek’s knot to expand.

“They took Allison because Kate wanted a progeny, someone to carry on the Argent legacy of murder and mayhem and _crazy_ —and you did say that you killed her, yes?—but Allison wasn't like them and she tried to help me escape once, but they caught us because we stuck to the main road rather than risk getting lost in the forest and they punished her and I haven’t seen her since and, nghhh, _is that your knot_?”

It was.

Seed pulsed out of Derek, slicking up Stiles’s insides. Stiles pried one of Derek’s hands loose from his hips and wrapped it around his cock instead. Derek’s fingers had barely closed around the length before Stiles was shoving up into the tight grip and coming himself.

“What a wonderful show that was you put on for us, nephew,” Peter said, clapping. "And, yes, lad, Kate is dead. I had a lot of fun making absolute sure of it."

Still knotted deep inside of Stiles, Derek rolled them so that Stiles was on his back, his frontside covered by Derek. Derek glared up at his conspiring uncle, who had undoubtedly known that Stiles was an Omega _in heat_ when he’d sent Isaac on his way, then shoved Derek into the library, not sure if he wanted to kill him to death for his trickery or thank him for it, only to see that not only was his uncle present, but so were the rest of his Betas.

From Isaac and Scott to Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson.

And also a smirking Laura and a grinning Cora.

Even—

“Allison!” Stiles exclaimed, completely unconcerned with either his nakedness or Derek’s state of half-dressed dishevel. "You're alive!"

Allison was there, too. And she seemed happy to see Stiles even around the heavy weariness that surrounded her so thoroughly. Scott would be good both to and for her with his puppyish earnestness.

But what was not so good was the aghast expression currently on his face as he stared down at Derek’s bared ass.

“Leave,” Derek gritted between clenched teeth even as Stiles groaned to him, “How horrible is it that I just realized I don’t even know your name?”

Laughter trailed behind his Betas as they made their way out of the library, Laura even being nice enough to discard her cloak and drape it over Derek and Stiles before she left. Derek buried his face in Stiles’s neck and breathed in deep, a smile on his face. The life of a knight was hard, the life of a Lycanth harder still, but for the first time in a long time, Derek felt at peace, which probably had a lot to do with the bond to Stiles he could still feel forming.

“Oh, my god, I am so serious, what _is_ your name?”


End file.
